An object of this invention is to provide a garment closure which can resist high amounts of stress, such as desirable for sportswear, yet still be easily operable, versatile, and aesthetic. A reversible closure is desired to provide increased utility and style. Prior art closures with locking features are typically not reversible. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,604 (Fildan) discloses a closure involving inserting one or more bars of the male member into corresponding channels of the female member and rotating the members until they are coplanar, thereby locking the closure. The rotation required for this type of closure does not accommodate a reversible garment, as operation in the reverse orientation requires excessive stretching of the garment and would be inconvenient or uncomfortable against the body of the wearer.